


Two Roads, Split Off From Here

by Synyster_Lisa



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Drama, F/M, Johnny Christ - Freeform, M Shadows - Freeform, Romance, The Rev - Freeform, Zacky Vengeance - Freeform, a7x, avenged sevenfold - Freeform, synyster gates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synyster_Lisa/pseuds/Synyster_Lisa
Summary: Lisa and Matt have been best friends since they could remember. Upon starting high school, they decide to try and be more than friends. While Matt barely graduates, Lisa graduates with honors and their lives go in opposite directions, eventually growing apart. Matt, however, cannot seem to let Lisa out of his life, even though she is happily with someone else. How far will Matt go to keep Lisa in his life?Author Notes:-Title credit to "Note To Self" by From First To Last.-Old rewritten story of mine from Mibba that used to be a different fandom.-I do not own any of the members of A7X.
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue: Looking At You Through The Glass

As I looked at him through the plate glass, he seemed shocked to see me. I picked up the telephone and he did the same. It felt weird talking to him again. It’s been almost five years since we last saw each other.

“You're the last person I expected to ever see. What are you doing here?” he asked into the phone.

“I heard on the news, and I had to see it for myself,” I said. “Why would you do such a thing?”

“I didn't do shit except try to defend myself. They left me. Left me to be the one that took all the heat. And now look at me.”

“I can see that.”

I was amazed at the change he made. He looked so different, although I could tell it was him. He wasn’t the same boy he was ten years ago. I wasn’t looking at the boy that wanted to go chat in the tree house. I was looking at an older boy who had turned into a criminal. Boy how the tables have turned.


	2. "But You're My Best Friend."

*~15 Years Earlier~*

“Lisa, why do you think people fall in love?” he asked.

“No clue, Matt. Adults are weird.”

I grinned as I swung my legs over the edge of the tree house. It was a tree house my dad had helped build before he left one night. I was ten years old and hanging out with my three best friends ever. Alexis who I've known since kindergarten, then Matt and his best friend Brian who moved to our street in second grade. The tree house was our favorite place to hang out, since we all lived close. Alexis lived across the street, Matt was next door, and Brian was two houses from Alexis.

“Hey, what time is it?” Alexis asked.

“I think it's like six,” I answered.

“Crud, I need to go. My mom said to be home by five-thirty.”

“Same,” Brian said.

The two of them left, leaving just Matt and I. “I think they like each other,” Matt said.

“Why do you say that?”

“He didn't have to be home. He just wanted to walk her home.”

“I don't get this 'love' thing,” I scoffed. “Like Kissing? Ewwwww.”

“Have you ever wanted to try it?”

“What?”

“Kissing. Have you ever wanted to try it?”

“I dunno. We're only kids. Have you?”

“I've wondered what it's like, and why people make a big deal out of it. Maybe you and I should try it. We've known each other for a while now.”

“I think it's kinda gross.” I scrunched my nose up.

“Eh, I still wanna try it sometime,” he said, and I felt my face get warm. “You do too, don't you?” he laughed.

I looked at him, right into his hazel eyes. Eyes brought out by his dark hair. I wished that my hair and eyes were different colors. I felt like I was nothing special. However, I knew this ten year old boy was going to grow up to be a very good looking guy.

“Earth to Lisa. You in there?” he asked.

“Huh?”

“Thought I'd lost ya.”

“I'm right here.” I let out a small snort as I looked at the ground below. _Did I have a crush on him?_ Not possible. We are only ten, and that's just gross. I then felt his elbow nudge my arm a little bit. “What? Stop hitting me,” I said, hitting him playfully back.

I climbed down the ladder and jumped off into the grass. He followed and jumped off after me. I laughed as I ran around the yard. It didn't take long to realize he was chasing me. I hid on the other side of the tree, but he grabbed my arm around it. He came around and stood in front of me, smiling. _Did my best friend have a crush on me?_ I didn't think so. I was a tomboy. I played in the mud, and that's how Alexis and I were different. She wasn't as much of a tomboy as me. I would burp and fart in front of anybody. I didn't care.

“Helloooooo. Earth to Lisa!”

“What? Stop that.”

“I keep losing you into space.”

“I'm thinking.”

“About what?”

“I dunno. Do you like me?”

“Yeah, you're my best friend.”

“No, not like that. I mean, do you like me? Like my sister and her guy friend she brings to the house. Remember that night when you stayed over because your parents went out of town? She had that one guy over and we heard the weird noises from her room.”

“Ewwww, but you're my best friend.”

“I'm just not girly like my sister.”

“It's not that. I like you the way you are.”

“Yeah, sure....” 

“You're so fun to play outside with. Why wouldn't I like you? Do you wanna try it? See what's great about it?”

I shrugged. “I guess. On the count of three?”

“One....”

“Two....”

“Three!”

We leaned forwards and our lips met for just a split second before we both pulled back. Something just felt weird. It was just not right.


	3. Screw The Party

Something changed ever since the day Matt and I kissed each other. We hung out together more, and almost pushed Alexis and Brian away from us. I guess they didn't seem to mind that much. At Matt's thirteenth birthday party, the two of us snuck out of the party and into the treehouse.

“Happy birthday, Matt,” I said, handing him yet another gift. “It's nothing special, but I know how you like the color black.”

He ripped it open and looked at the black t-shirt I got him. “'Silence is golden. Duct tape is silver.' Hah, I love it. Thank you.”

“Eh, it was nothing. I had some extra birthday money from last year.”

“And you saved it for me. How sweet. Come here.”

He pulled me into a hug, then we sat and watched the sun set. It seemed weird, even as we were getting older. I was a few months from fourteen now, older than him by about 5 months. My late birthday caused us to be in the same grade. I turned to face him. He was staring at the sky, so I nudged him and he looked at me. I leaned in to touch my lips to his. It wasn't quick like the first time, but I didn't draw it out too long.

Matt cleared his throat. “So next summer we graduate middle school, then it's off to high school. That's gonna be a little weird, isn't it?”

“How so?”

“Older kids. Couples walking around.”

“Yeah, there's a lot. My mom and I had to go pick up my sister once, and there were so many people holding hands.”

“What if, when we get to high school, we hold hands? Like, would you want to be with me?”

I felt my cheeks burning. “I haven't thought about it. I guess we could try it. We get along, so isn't that all we need?”

“Yeah.”

It was silent after that. We sat and watched the night sky, relaxing in the peacefulness of the nighttime. At some point, I saw a star fly across the sky, and I made a wish, knowing that it probably wouldn't come true.

“I'm sure they're in the tree house,” someone said, interrupting our thoughts. 

I stuck my head out the entrance. “Yeah, we're in the tree house,” I said.

“Matt too?” Brian asked.

“Yeah. What are you guys doing here?” Matt asked, sticking his head out over my shoulder.

“Dude, they turned a party for a fourteen year old into something just for the adults,” Brian said as he climbed up and in.

“Parents are lame,” I laughed.

“So what were you guys talking about?” Alexis asked as she climbed up and inside.

“High school. I was telling him how every other person is holding hands with someone.”

“Blegh,” Brian said, pretending to throw up.

“It's gonna be weird going to high school,” Alexis said.

“How so?”

“We've known each other for a long time. High school means we're growing up now. We're getting old, and it's a little scary to think about.”

“It is, and they're always asking you what you wanna do after high school. So dumb, because I have no idea what I want to do,” Matt said.

“I'd love to work in the music industry,” I said. "Or maybe do hair."

“Same...well the music thing.” Alexis said.

“I wanna form a band,” Brian said. “I doubt that it will happen though.”

“Not with that attitude,” I laughed. “Work for your dreams. Maybe Matt will join your band.”

Matt just shrugged.

“You know, the ones that don't know what they wanna do with their lives are the ones that are more likely to become serial killers,” Brian said, laughing.

“Dude, shut up.” Matt punched him playfully.

I laughed. “Yeah, Matt? A serial killer? Dude can't hurt a fly.”

“Lexie, honey!?” someone called into the backyard.

“Oh crap. Yeah, mom?” she called back.

“Awww. Can't I spend the night?”

“Lexie, you stayed over last night,” her mom laughed.

“Oh, alright. Bye guys. Happy birthday, Matt.”

“See ya, Lex,” we all said.

She climbed down and went home with her mom. The three of us talked about random stuff for a while until Brian's father came calling. We said our goodbyes, and then he was gone.

“Finally, now I have you alone,” Matt said, smiling.

“Matthew? Are you up there?”

I laughed.

“No,” he called back to his mother.

“Well I guess I'm keeping all this birthday cash my son got.”

“Coming, mom!” he grabbed me into a hug, then planted a kiss on my cheek. “Goodnight, Lis. Thanks for the shirt, and the gift card.”

Once he was gone, I sat for a few more minutes, thinking about the future. I was starting to get excited for high school.


	4. Freshman Year

“Lemme see your schedule, Matt,” I said, snatching it out of his hand. “Oh awesome, we're in the same honors classes.”

“Nice. Come on, let's find Lex and Brian. They're around too right?”

“Yeah, come on.”

We walked out of the auditorium where we just had freshman orientation. They said we were free to explore the school to find our lockers, drop off our books, and even locate all of our classes so we wouldn't get lost on the first day of school. I walked next to him, grinning when I felt his hand slip into mine. Near the cafeteria, we found Alexis talking to an unfamiliar face, but Brian wasn't in sight. She seemed really into the guy she was talking to, so we left her alone. Around a nearby corner, we found Brian talking to two other guys. We were about to leave him alone, but he saw us.

“Oh, hey! Guys, this is my best friend, Matt,” he said.

One of the guys was tall, and had blue eyes I could get lost in forever. His name was Jimmy. The other guy was my height, and his name was Johnny.

“What's up?” Matt nodded to them.

I cleared my throat.

“Oh, and that's his girlfriend, Lisa,” Brian laughed.

I raised an eyebrow. “According to who?”

“Well, you two were holding hands,” Jimmy said. “Either way, it's nice to meet you two. Brian said you all have been friends for a long time.”

“Yeah, probably about 7 years now. My best friend, Alexis is around here somewhere too. She and I have been friends since kindergarten, then these two moved onto our street probably like 2 years later.”

“So where'd you find these two?” Matt asked Brian.

“Just randomly talking about music. Hey, maybe we can all start a band!”

“You guys have fun with that. We'll leave you guys to do your thing. It was nice meeting you. Come on, Lis. Let's go to the tree house.”

“You guys can come over anytime and hang out in our tree house,” I said as Matt was nearly dragging me away. “Nice meeting you two!”

On the way back to my house, we stopped to grab a quick bite to eat, then sat in the tree house to talk about random stuff. We still had a few more days until school officially started.

“You know, I always thought Lexie would be with Brian,” I said. “Kind of like us. But she seemed really into that guy she was talking to.”

“Bummer cause Brian likes her, but I guess he's forever in the friendzone.”

“Well I thought we would just be friends, and look at us now,” I grinned at him.

“So, let's talk about us then.”

“What about us?”

“Do you see us together in the future?” he asked.

“Why? Do you?”

“I definitely do.” He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

Throughout the first year of high school, we did grow together more. I was crushing hard on him, even though we technically were together already. The holidays came and went, and soon it was Valentine's Day. It was a day that I'd remember forever.

“Lisa, come on, we gotta go to school,” Matt called from the stairway.

“I'm coming! I had to find my other shoe. Who let you in anyways?”

“Your mom was leaving for work and said I could come in. Can I come up?”

“Why? I'm coming down.”

“I have something for you.” He was already standing in my bedroom doorway, holding one rose.

“Aww, you didn't have to do that. You know I'm not big on flowers,” I laughed.

“Jeez. That hurts. I try to do something nice for someone I love on this lame ass holiday,” he said in a sarcastic tone.

“For someone you love?” I raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged. “Yeah.” 

He wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. I looked up at him and smiled. “Thank you,” I said before giving him a quick kiss.

“You're welcome. Come on, school awaits.”

He laced his fingers with mine as we walked to school, and then into the building. Of course people started to stare, because until now, we never held hands at school.

“Wow, I guess you were wrong about her being a lesbian,” a voice said behind me.

I turned and looked at one of our typical varsity jocks. “Shut up,” I said, but he continued to follow us.

“What? It's just shocking. I mean, he's way out of your league, and well you dress like a guy so...”

“Hey! She said to shut up,” Matt cut him off. “So I suggest you shut up if you know what's good for you.”

“Matt, it's fine. He always gives me a hard time. He's just jealous.”

“Why would I be jealous of a lesbian dating someone who should be on our football team?”

I wondered why Matt never did try out for sports. He was athletic, and could run laps around these guys. Even at fourteen, he was starting to build some muscle. It just made me more attracted to him.

“Maybe you have a thing for him? You seem upset that he's with me,” I shot towards him.

“You know, it's not nice to question one's sexuality.”

“Then why are you doing it? Come on, Matt. Let's get to class.” I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him away.

“Hang on.” Matt pulled away and went up to the guy.

“Back off, Sanders. I don't need you hitting on me.”

“I don't want you hitting on me either, or bothering my girl. You want a girl? Why not fuck this one?” he asked as he grabbed the arm of a random female that walked by.

The crowd that had gathered around us let out a collective “ooohh.” I just shut my eyes and put my face in my palm.

“I don't have a thing for teachers, dude.”

“Mr. Sanders, go to the dean's office, now.”

“Wait! Ms. Bradshaw. I'm so sorry. He was giving us a hard time.”

“I don't care. Let's go. Now.”

Matt walked away with her and I followed, watching the clock as it was getting closer to the first bell of the day. He walked out right after it rang.

“I got in school suspension for the rest of the week. I'll see you later.” 

I sighed as we parted ways and I headed to my first class. _I hope he doesn't make a habit of this._


End file.
